Into the Afterlife
by I.Caught.Fire.In.His.Eyes
Summary: Sirius after he fell through the veil. AU. Slight off canon personalities. (Expected as only JKR can write them completely canon). Warning: Death of a character.


/First I'd like to say I normally write by movie-standards for those who haven't read the book. So, just know that. I also play him more on the insane side than it is hinted he actually is in the book.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Nice one, James!" Sirius called just before a moment of hesitation at the fact that he had called Harry by his father's name. He didn't look over to see the slightly confused look in Harry's eyes at the mix up he had made at least a hundred times since his escape in Azkaban.

He gripped his wand tighter and shot out two gleaming white curses, both successfully blocked by Malfoy, and then at the perfect moment when Malfoy's shield charm had diminished and he stumbled back on the rocky plane, he shot out an Expelliarmus, this one successful and sending Malfoy's wand out of his hand to clatter somewhere in the dark room. Pale hands came up to show that Malfoy was now defenseless and surrendered; that didn't stop Sirius however, he flicked downwards, sending a nonverbal Stupefy to hit him directly in the chest. He watched Malfoy shoot through the air and into the shadows of the room, a triumphant grin plastering across his face.

He hadn't felt this… _alive_ since before Azkaban. He rolled his wand in his grip as he took just a mere second to enjoy the adrenaline rushing through his vein, relishing the feeling and proof that he was actually alive, that he wasn't just blurring past life after his escape bent on revenge. For the first time in almost fifteen years actually feeling content with himself. He turned his grin towards Harry who in return smiled back. Merlin, how much he looked like James, it was so surreal; the only thing different were those shining emerald eyes behind his lens that he shared with Lily.

"Avada Kadavra!" came a shriek.

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice just in time for him to watch as the green spell engulfed him and disappeared into his body. Everything in the room slowed down, he could feel his heartbeat slowing down and his veins running cold. Grey eyes glanced up to see his cousin smiling at him, and then they turned to Harry whose eyes were now shining with tears.

His eyes began to dilate as he took a step back, his wand slipping out of his grasp and his hand coming up defensively over his body as he felt the life draining from him. His eyes fluttered closed as he fell the rest of the way back, his body disappearing, the last thing heard being his godson screaming no.

He was weightless, oh what a lovely feeling it was. He couldn't help but smile in his sleep, he had no worries or guilt pushing down on his shoulders; he wasn't quite numb like drinking made him, but he was… at peace with himself. His hands reached over to drag down his forearms; he was freezing which was odd because he didn't feel cold. He could stay like this forever, curled in a ball in this comatose state.

"Oh, wake up, you ponce."

His brows furrowed together in concentration on the echoed voice. He couldn't wake up! He felt… safe.

"Come on, Padfoot."

Grey eyes shot open at the recognition of the voice, his lower lip quivering as he took in his first breath sending his a jerky movement through his body. It only took a moment to get his breathing even and the world to become clear. He was on his side on a white floor, this definitely wasn't Grimmauld. He blinked thrice before shoes came into his view to show someone was hovering over him. He forced himself to glance up to come into view of whom else but a twenty-one year old James, grinning down at him.

"Jamie?" He rasped out.

"Hey, Pads."

"But… How… Where…" He mumbled incoherently as he sat up in alarm and glanced around.

They were at the train station, but it looked… different. Everything had a white shade over it, and his eyes dragged over a twenty-one year old Lily who was sitting on a bench, watching him with amusement in her eyes.

"But Harry…"

"Is fine, he's got Moony, doesn't he?" James asked as he offered his hand.

He took the offered hand and stood up, reluctantly to let go. He raised his other hand to cup James' between his, in disbelief at how real this all felt. His eyes widened when he finally took in his own hands, releasing James' to hold them in front of him, and then bringing them up to his face to feel that he, too, was back to his twenty-one year old form, even his short ruffled up hair.

"Jamie—"

"Train'll be along soon enough," James said as he threw an arm over Sirius' shoulders.

"The train?"

"Yeah. To take us ahead."

"When?"

James grinned, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "We're still waitin' on one more."

"Moony?"

"Yup. Then we can go. Won't be long now."

Sirius nodded, pushing an arm to rest on James' shoulders, too. "So we wait."

"We wait."


End file.
